


Final Admonition

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by Caroline, does not end 1x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--Duo must say good-bye to Heero but can Heero let him go?





	Final Admonition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Why are you here?"  
  
From the doorway, violet eyes blinked under an untidy mop of chestnut bangs framing the heart-shaped face. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you, Hee-chan."  
  
"Don't call me that," the Japanese man snapped reflexively, the scowl that darkened his handsome face never wavering.  
  
The two young men stared at each other in silence for a long moment, neither yielding to the other's gaze. It was Duo who spoke first, though his eyes never left Heero's cobalt ones.  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask me in or do I need an engraved invitation?"  
  
Heero stepped aside and ushered the smaller man into his apartment. "I thought only vampires needed to be invited in," he said flatly as he took Duo's jacket to hang on the coat rack by the door. The American clutched at his heart and gasped dramatically. "Quick! Where's the phone? I need to call Rome and let them know a miracle has occurred. The great Heero Yuy has made a joke."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Duo smirked as he turned to take in the spartan living space Heero called home. "Geez, Hee-chan. The war ended eight years ago. You know you can decorate this place up a bit. Add a little colour. A picture or two on the wall would be a nice touch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Duo shrugged. "I don't know. Variety and the spice of life maybe?"  
  
"It suits me."  
  
"But it's just so boring. Even adding a couple of plants would make this place look less like Cell Block A and more of a home. Take that corner for example. Add a nice lamp, a potted tree..."  
  
"Duo, you still haven't told me why you are here," the former Wing pilot interrupted.  
  
The American closed his mouth and looked at the floor. Hands clasped behind his back, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other like a guilty child. The action made him look far younger than his twenty-four years. For a moment he looked fifteen again. Heero almost smiled.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Duo," he said again, half-growling in warning.  
  
"I just... I just wanted to see you Heero," the American said softly.  
  
"The ceremony is tomorrow." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"A... aa."  
  
"Shouldn't you be at some kind of rehearsal?" Heero asked flatly.  
  
Duo smiled ruefully. "We had it this morning."  
  
"Then why aren't you getting ready for it or out celebrating or whatever it is you do on the night before?"  
  
Duo winced as he heard the slight bitterness in Heero's voice. "Because after tomorrow, everything will change. After tomorrow I won't be the same person I am now." Duo took a step forward to stand directly in front of Heero. "After tomorrow, I won't be able to do this."  
  
He reached up with one hand and brought Heero's head down to his own. Their lips met softly at first, barely brushing together. That kiss led to another, then another until their lips were crushing together with bruising force.  
  
When Heero felt Duo's tongue slipping into his mouth, he abruptly pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing Duo?"  
  
The braided boy winced and averted his eyes. "I just thought..."  
  
"You thought you'd come here for one last fling?" Heero interrupted angrily. "You thought you'd come here and throw yourself at me? You want me to fuck you senseless?" The Japanese boy stalked towards Duo and grabbed him by the upper arms, squeezing him tightly enough to leave bruises. "Is that all I am to you, Duo? A means of sexual gratification?"  
  
Silver tears gathered in Duo's eyes, threatening to spill over. "No, Heero! Oh God, no!"  
  
"Then why?" Heero asked again, anger replaced by anguish.  
  
"Because... because I love you Heero." The former Deathscythe pilot was now openly sobbing. "I've always loved you. I just... I just wanted one last time to show you." He sniffed. "I wanted one last memory to hold with me after tomorrow."  
  
Heero stared down at his former partner for a long moment, a myriad of emotions playing across his face. Questioning violet eyes searched his own.  
  
"Heero, say something. Please?"  
  
The Japanese man couldn't say anything. Conflicting emotions had frozen his voice. Instead, he reacted. Drawing the fey young man towards him, he crushed his mouth to Duo's.  
  
The American let out a loud sob of relief as he eagerly pressed his body against Heero's. The taller boy felt Duo's small hands bury themselves in his hair, pressing his head closer. Heero wound his arms around Duo's back, lifting him up off the floor to mold him against his own more muscular body. Duo was gasping loudly, kissing every inch of bare skin he could reach.  
  
Heero carried Duo into the living room and dropped the braided boy onto the couch. Standing over the fey looking young man, he quickly stripped himself of his clothes. Duo had propped himself up into a half sitting position, watching every move that Heero made. The cobalt-eyed man knelt before Duo and stared up into the his violet orbs before grabbing the front of the American's shirt and bringing the smaller boy down once again to meet his lips.  
  
Duo moaned and opened his mouth to the kiss. Heero slipped his tongue inside and drank in the taste of the American. As their tongues danced together, Heero's hands were not idle. He deftly undid the small buttons on Duo's black shirt and slid his hands inside.  
  
Duo gasped into Heero's mouth as the short-haired man's fingertips brushed over his pebble hard nipples. He moaned Heero's name and began running his own hands over the hardened planes of his lover's upper body.  
  
Without breaking contact with his mouth, Heero peeled Duo's shirt from his trembling body and tossed it aside. His hands roamed freely over Duo's hot flesh. Taking one last taste from the American's sweet, sweet lips, he trailed his mouth down Duo's neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. He burned a trail of kisses across Duo's chest, flicking his tongue across one brown nub.  
  
"Nngh! God... Heero," the violet-eyed boy moaned loudly as he writhed beneath Heero's mouth. He sucked in his breath and arched his back sharply as one of Heero's questing hands brushed against his hardening arousal.  
  
Heero's fingers lightly teased Duo's cloth-covered member before ever so slowly undoing the buttons at the front. Duo bit his lip to keep from screaming as Heero slid one hand inside to stroke his erection. The Japanese man grinned slightly against Duo's chest before helping the young man lift his hips to peel his black pants from his body.  
  
Like Heero, he wore nothing underneath.  
  
Heero felt himself harden instantly at the sight of Duo half-lying, half-sitting naked on his couch panting wantonly. Holding his lover's slender hips firmly to the couch, Heero bent his head down and placed a tender kiss on the tip of Duo's arousal. A drop of pearly dew formed at the slit. Heero stuck out his tongue and eagerly lapped it up. He tongued the small slit for a moment before opening his mouth wide and engulfing Duo's rigid member in his mouth.  
  
"Ahh!" Duo cried out, arching his back once more. Heero's mouth was like a vacuum, sucking hard and fast. Duo tried in vain to buck his hips as Heero's tongue began making exquisite little movements around the ridge of his aching cock. Heero used his tongue to explore every inch of his arousal from base to tip. He greedily lapped up the droplets that formed at the tip, savoring the musky flavour of his braided lover. He slid a hot, wet trail down the length of the American's shaft and began to nuzzle the silky chestnut curls at the base. He kissed and licked at the heavy sac before sliding his tongue down to Duo's puckered entrance.  
  
Duo's mouth opened and closed without a sound as Heero plundered his depths. He squirmed helplessly against the couch, hips still trapped by the Japanese man's hands.  
  
"Heero... please," he begged softly.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please... take me... fuck me... just do it now!" the braided boy demanded, unable to bear the exquisite torture of Heero's talented tongue for much longer.  
  
Heero let go of Duo's hip with one hand to bring his fingers up to his lover's mouth. The American eagerly drew them inside, lathering the digits with his own saliva. When they were nice and slick from Duo's ministrations, Heero removed his fingers and pressed them against the violet-eyed boy's entrance.  
  
Duo groaned loudly as one slickened finger pressed its way forward into his body. Heero thrust the digit in and out, gently stretching his lover. Slowly he added a second, then a third, preparing the braided boy for his body. When he added the third finger, he brushed against Duo's sweet spot, causing the American to cry out and thrust hard against the fingers invading his body.  
  
When Heero had determined that Duo was ready to receive him, he withdrew his hand, causing his lover to whimper in protest. He yanked the slender boy off the couch and positioned him on his lap, poised above his own aching erection. Capturing Duo's gaze with his own, Heero watched the various emotions play across his lover's face as he slowly, slowly pushed his way inside Duo's body.  
  
Heero trembled as he filled his lover. It had been far too long since they'd last been together. He'd taken no other lover since Duo's little announcement. He'd wanted no other lover. He wanted only Duo. And now he had him again... only to lose him in just a few short hours. But he couldn't dwell on that now, not when Duo's velvety sheath was encompassing him, surrounding him, squeezing him lovingly. He looked up into his lover's face only to see Duo's eyes closed, his brow creased slightly with the pain of Heero's entry. Heero immediately held himself still, cursing himself for causing any kind of discomfort to his braided lover.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Violet eyes opened as Duo smiled down at him. "It's ok Hee-chan. It's just been too long..." Leaning down to kiss the Japanese boy, Duo proved his words by giving an experimental thrust with his hips. Both young men gasped at the sensation. Duo repeated the action again and again, slowly riding up and down Heero's shaft as their tongues met in each other's mouths.  
  
The slow, arduous pace Duo had set for them was rapidly driving Heero out of his mind. The American's hands were everywhere, running over every inch of Heero's body he could reach. His mouth wandered away from Heero's to explore and nibble at one pink-shelled ear.  
  
"Ungh, Heero," the braided boy whispered huskily into his ear, "it feels so good to have you inside me."  
  
As he said the words he squeezed Heero's shaft with his internal muscles, causing the Japanese man to moan loudly. Heero's hands latched onto the American's hips and began lifting his lover up and down, urging him to go faster. Duo threw his head back and let out a strangled sob as the familiar sensations coiling in the pit of his stomach began to build.  
  
Heero could feel drops of sweat running down his face. The muscles in his thighs began to tremble as he used them to help lift Duo. Before they could start spasming, he quickly scooted back on the carpet to give him enough room between him and the couch to lie Duo on the ground. He lifted one of Duo's long legs to his shoulder while the other he wrapped around his waist. The new position sent him even deeper into his lover's body and they both groaned as Heero resumed his frantic pace.  
  
Duo cried out and arched his back. He had to extend his arms above his head and brace himself against the base of the couch to keep Heero from pounding him into it head first. His head began to thrash back and forth as Heero thrust inside him harder and faster. Just when he didn't think he could take any more, one of Heero's strong hands worked itself between their bodies and grasped Duo's weeping erection.  
  
The touch all but drove the smaller boy over the edge as his world turned white. A thousand sparkles of light danced against the back of his eyelids as Heero stroked him in time with his thrusts. He gasped for air; his body beginning to tremble. But it was Heero soft voice breathing into his ear that finally sent him over the edge.  
  
"Cum for me, Duo."  
  
The American opened his mouth in a silent scream as he tumbled over the edge of ecstasy. Hot streams of shimmery white liquid coated his stomach and Heero's hand.  
  
Heero groaned aloud as Duo climaxed, his own shaft being squeezed by Duo's internal muscles as he came. He thrust into his lover's willing body twice more before emptying his own hot seed deep within Duo's tight channel.  
  
The two young men collapsed together, both breathing heavily, one still inside the other. For several long moments they lay there, trying to catch their breath. Finally it was the smaller man who broke the heavy silence.  
  
"Oi, Heero... can't... breathe..."  
  
"Gomen," the cobalt-eyed man mumbled as he gently extracted himself from Duo and rolled to one side. Duo immediately curled up next to the former Wing pilot, and the two spent the next few minutes kissing softly while gently running soothing hands over one another's bodies.  
  
"Mmm, Hee-chan," Duo practically purred. "Thank you. I... I needed that."  
  
"What makes you think I'm done with you?"  
  
Violet eyes widened in surprise. "N... nani?"  
  
Heero stood up and reached down to help Duo do the same. "You're all sticky and I'm all sweaty. We both need a shower. Care to join me?"  
  
The American grinned in response as he began to pull his Japanese lover toward the bathroom. "As if you had to ask."  
  
Heero's bathroom was bigger than it needed to be for his smaller apartment. But that was to accommodate the extra large shower/bath at the far end of the room. When Heero had first moved in, he and Duo spent many long hours playing in and under the water. Heero felt his chest tighten at the thought this would be the last time they would be able to do so. Without wasting any time, and without letting go of Duo's hand, he quickly ran the bathwater until it reached the right temperature and turned the shower on. He stepped in, dragging the former Deathscythe pilot in behind him. He immediately pushed Duo up against the cold tile wall and attacked his mouth with ferocious force.  
  
Duo submitted to the oral exploration for a minute before giggling and pushing Heero away. Smiling seductively, he reached behind him to grab his braid. He undid the tie at the bottom and tossed it outside. He began to unravel his long, chestnut hair but Heero stopped him. He drew Duo's hands away, replacing them with his own. Gently, he unwove the braid, allowing the silky locks to run through his fingers as steam from the shower curled around him. Without saying a word, he maneuvered the American under the water. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo and pouring a generous amount into his hand, he began to shampoo Duo's long, long hair.  
  
Neither young man spoke as they washed one another. Heero finished with Duo's hair, and Duo returned the favour. After rinsing the suds from Heero's dark brown hair, the violet-eyed boy grabbed a bar of soap and began working a thick lather all over Heero's body. Or rather, most of Heero's body. There was one area he'd deliberately overlooked; an area that was rapidly swelling as Duo ran his soapy hands over his skin.  
  
"Duo," the short-haired man rasped as Duo rinsed him off, "I think you missed a spot."  
  
The American grinned. "No I didn't, Hee-chan. I just don't like the taste of soap."  
  
Before Heero could ask what he meant by that cryptic statement, Duo answered his unspoken question by dropping to his knees and taking Heero's length into his warm little mouth.  
  
Heero gasped loudly and threw his head back against the tiles. He shivered as he felt his lover's small hands slip behind him to grasp the round globes of his ass in order to hold him place. He dug his own fingers into Duo's wet hair, guiding his mouth, urging the kneeling boy to take him harder, deeper. The American complied, varying his technique of lapping and sucking in an effort to drive Heero out of his mind. And it was working. When Duo ran a finger down the crack in his ass, Heero bucked his hips as he came with a hoarse cry. Duo greedily lapped up every drop of his lover's essence, cleaning him as thoroughly as any washcloth could.  
  
When Heero could think clearly again, he reached down and hauled the smaller man to his feet, crushing their lips together. He could taste himself in Duo's mouth, and their mingled flavours drove him to distraction. He quickly reached for the bar of soap and proceeded to return the favour Duo had bestowed up on him. He tormented and teased his lover's body as he washed him, causing the long-haired young man to moan and whimper as Heero ran his hands all over his body. Heero slowly stoked the fire of passion within the American as he washed and rinsed his body of the sweet smelling soap. When the suds had been washed away, Heero reached behind them and turned the now lukewarm water off.  
  
They dried each other off with a set of Heero's warm, fluffy towels, caresses becoming bolder with each passing moment until both were panting with need again. Heero growled low in the back of his throat, throwing the towels into a wet heap on the bathroom floor. Molding Duo's body to his, he walked the two of them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. They paused in the doorway to explore each other's mouths and run hands over familiar surfaces. The small mewling sounds Duo was making shred the last ounce of control Heero possessed. He desperately tried to guide the American over to the bed, but they were so wrapped around each other they fell to floor in a tangle of limbs. Heero decided that was far enough and rolled the violet-eyed young man onto his hands and knees. He steadied Duo's hips with one hand while he used the other to guide his erect organ into his lover's willing body without preliminaries or preparation. Duo let out a long, keening wail as he was penetrated roughly, but he moved his hips back to meet Heero thrust for thrust.  
  
Their coupling was almost violent as Heero took his American lover roughly from behind. The cobalt-eyed man gripped Duo's hips roughly enough to leave bruises. He leaned over to leave a string of bite marks on his lover's back as he filled the former pilot over and over and over. Duo cried out loudly as one of Heero's hands wrapped itself around his own erection and began pumping almost as violently. Finally it was all too much for the smaller man. His world exploded in bursts of starlight as his arms gave out from underneath him. His cock twitched his Heero's hand as he emptied himself onto the carpet. His internal muscles clamped down on Heero's aching shaft, causing the Japanese man to follow him into ecstasy shortly thereafter. Duo shuddered as he felt his lover's seed shoot into his body, then collapsed into a boneless heap under the larger body of his lover.  
  
It was a long, long moment before either young man could move. Heero contented himself by playing with long strands of Duo's still damp hair. The American smiled and inched closer to Heero, wincing as he did so.  
  
"Duo? Daijoubu?" the Japanese man asked, noticing Duo's pain.  
  
"I'll be alright, Heero. I'm just sore."  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"No, not from that," Duo interrupted, blushing slightly. "I think I have carpet burns on my hands and knees."  
  
Heero smirked. He quickly rolled on top of his lover and began slowly grinding their groins together. Duo closed his eyes and moaned at the intimate contact.  
  
"Tomorrow, when you're kneeling in front of the priest and your knees are raw and aching, you'll remember why. You'll remember what I did to you to make them that way. You'll remember I was inside of you and you were crying my name as I took you."  
  
A blush stole across Duo's face as his eyes lowered in desire.  
  
"Then again," said Heero as he continued rocking against Duo's body. "Maybe the priest will see you kneeling there, see that pretty little mouth of yours and wonder just how talented it can be."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Heavens I hope not. There's nothing more off-putting at one of these things than a priest with an enormous erection." A wave of pleasure suddenly arched through his body. "Hee-chan, as much as I... oh god!... as much as I am enjoying this, do you think we could make it to the bed this time?"  
  
"Hn." The Japanese man reluctantly ceased his movements and rose to his feet with Duo ensconced safely in his arms. Gently he placed his precious burden on the bed and brought him to a sitting position in front of him. Reaching out, he grabbed a hairbrush off his nightstand and began working out the tangles in Duo's long chestnut hair.  
  
The American practically purred under Heero's ministrations. He missed having the former Wing pilot brush his hair. And he would miss it even more after tomorrow.  
  
At that thought the fey-looking youth turned and pounced on his lover, burying his face in Heero's shoulder. "Heero, I..."  
  
"Shhh. Don't talk now," the short haired man whispered into his ear. "We only have a few hours until dawn. Let's not waste them." He leaned down and swallowed the American's sobs in his mouth, rolling him onto his back, and began the loving all over again.  
  
All night long, the two lovers explored each other's bodies, hoping that tomorrow would never come. But all too soon, the tale-tell signs of dawn began creeping through Heero's blinds across the bed where the two lovers lay entwined. As the first pale gray shadows began to play across their skin, Duo buried his face against Heero's chest.  
  
"Tell me the night isn't over, Hee-chan," he begged. "Tell me this night will last forever."  
  
Heero reverently kissed the top of Duo's head. "It's dawn, koi." He glanced at the clock. "Almost six to be exact."  
  
Duo clutched his lover tighter. "I don't want to go," he whispered almost too softly to hear.  
  
"What time is the ceremony?"  
  
"At noon. Will you... will you be there?" the long haired boy asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know," the Japanese man replied, voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"You should. Everyone else will be there. I even talked Hilde into wearing a dress. Can you imagine Hilde in a dress?" he prattled on, nervously.  
  
Heero raised Duo's face to look questioningly into his love's eyes. "Duo, why are you going through with this?"  
  
The American shifted uncomfortably under the sheets. "It's... rather complicated, Heero. But basically it all boils down to a promise I made long ago. A promise I have to keep."  
  
"But why?" Heero insisted, not understanding.  
  
"I'm Shinigami, remember? I may run and hide, but I never lie. And I never break promises. This is just something I have to do."  
  
"Will it make you happy?"  
  
Duo gave a small smile. "Yes. And no. This... is something I want to do but..." He looked at his lover sadly. "In doing so, I lose you."  
  
"And what do you gain?"  
  
"I gain something I never thought I'd have again: a family and a purpose." Duo searched his lover's cobalt gaze, searching for something. "Heero, if you really don't want me to go through with this... just say so."  
  
Heero stared at his violet-eyed lover for a long, long moment. Here was his out, his loophole. All he had to do was ask and Duo wouldn't go through with it; he could remain with Heero. But even as that thought crossed his mind, he knew he could not ask Duo to break his promise for his own selfish reasons. If he did, Heero knew the American would never forgive himself for it. And he'd have to live with the guilt of making Duo feel that way. No, he couldn't do it. As much as it would hurt, he had to let his beautiful Shinigami go.  
  
"If you love something, set it free..." he murmured as he drew the lithe American into his arms. "I can't ask that of you, koi. It wouldn't be fair to you. You'll go to the church and you'll do what you have to do. That's the way it's supposed to be."  
  
Silver tears slipped down Duo's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Heero. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Heero leaned forward and kissed away the salty drops. "I know you didn't."  
  
Their lips met.  
  
"You never meant to fall in love with me."  
  
His tongue trailed down Duo's throat.  
  
"I never meant to fall in love with you."  
  
Strong hands pushed him back down against the bed.  
  
"We never meant for this to happen."  
  
Sheets were tugged away, revealing smooth, silky skin bathed in the early morning light.  
  
"But it did."  
  
Lips hovered over the most intimate part of the body.  
  
"Just remember one thing."  
  
His tongue darted out to capture the moisture forming at the tip.  
  
"No matter where you go or what you do..."  
  
Hot breath caused Duo to shiver.  
  
"Always remember I was your first love."  
  
His tongue ran along the underside of Duo's pulsing shaft.  
  
"And I will always own part of your heart."  
  
His hot mouth swooped down and engulfed Duo's turgid member, swallowing him to the root. Duo cried out and bucked his hips, already close to the edge from Heero's words. The Japanese man gave one hard, long suck, massaging Duo's cock with tongue and throat. The American clutched the bed sheets beneath him as he arched into Heero's mouth, spilling his seed down his lover's throat. Heero eagerly lapped up every drop before climbing back up Duo's body to hold him close.  
  
The braided boy was trembling and welcomed Heero's embrace. The former Wing pilot stroked his hair and rubbed his back, gently calming him down. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, content in one another's arms and dreading the sound of the alarm that would wake them in a few hours time.The soft click of the door woke Heero from his slumber. His first instinct was to glance at the clock. Almost half past nine, nearly an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off. He blinked the cobwebs from his mind as he stretched. When his arm encountered nothing but warm sheets, he knew he was alone. Duo was gone. Slowly he sat up, a heavy sensation beginning to form within his chest.  
  
A note was lying on the pillow Duo had used. He picked it up with trembling hands, almost afraid to read it as if doing so would bring about some kind of finality he didn't want to face. But Duo was already gone. With a heavy heart, he opened the note and read the small, delicate handwriting within.  
  
_My beloved Heero,_

_Forgive me for leaving without saying good-bye. I don't think I would have had the strength to do so if I had to tell you in person. I just wanted to let you know you will always be in my heart. Thank you for everything... thank you for helping me in ways you will never know. I've loved you since the moment I met you and I will continue to love you until the day I die. Don't pine for me. You know I wouldn't stand for that. Move on with your life Heero. Please... please promise me this. But should you ever need a friendly ear to listen to you... you know where you can find me._

_God bless, Hee-chan. Aishiteru._

_Duo_  
  
Heero stared at the note until his vision grew cloudy. A wet droplet fell onto the paper, blurring the words. Heero reached up to touch his face only to find teardrops running down his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. Clutching the note tightly in one hand, he lay back down on the bed and cried silent tears for his lost love.The church was crowded with various friends and family members dressed in their Sunday finest. Every pew was filled, but Heero didn't bother trying to find a seat. He wasn't even sure he'd come to the ceremony until he'd found himself in front of the church a few minutes after it had begun. He watched the proceedings unseen from the choir loft. Below, he could make out the forms of the other pilots and friends they had made during the war. Quatre and Trowa, Wufei and Sally, even Relena was in attendance with her brother. But the focus of his attention was on the lithe figure with the long chestnut braid kneeling in front of the priest. Even from his perch high above the congregation, Heero could tell the young man was positively glowing. He'd done the right thing after all by letting his lover go.  
  
He watched stoically as the bishop gave the Final Admonition and presented all those in attendance with the newly ordained priests. Heero smiled sadly as Duo... no, Father Maxwell, was embraced by the others in congratulations. Heero watched for a few minutes, sending his own thoughts of love and pride silently to the American. He couldn't bear to go down and face him now... he could only wish him well from afar. He knew Duo would be a wonderful priest. He had so much love and kindness to give to others who so desperately needed it... others who needed it more than Heero. This was Duo's calling, the promise he made to someone he loved so long ago. Heero smiled softly, whispering words of love and farewell softly into the air before turning and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
~Owari


End file.
